Chained To You
by The Rain Hit Your Hair
Summary: Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.... Could it be love? Find out... Picks up after Breaking Dawn. Chapters Edited.
1. Le Mariage

**A/N: **This is my first story so sorry if it's not up to snuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer!

**Chapter 1- Wedding**

I was sitting on one of the larger rocks on the pebbly beach of La Push waiting, just waiting for something to happen to me. I mean ever since Bella became a leech, and all those bloodsuckers came to protect her precious spawn nothing had happened. Jacob imprinted on that little spawn of Satan so there is no hope of a good race, or a good laugh. On top of that tonight was Emily and Sam's wedding, and I was a bride's maid in an itchy pink lace dress that I desperately wanted to phase in and rip to shreds. If I did phase in the dress I knew Emily would kill me.

I looked up at the sun and saw it was time to help Emily get ready. She's my cousin and if she is going to marry and procreate with the man who broke my heart by imprinting on her I had to buck up and be supportive. Well at least I had to pretend to be supportive, that's what my mom has been telling me since she found out I could see into Sam's head when I was in wolf form. So I got off my butt and ran holding my dress up to my thighs so I wouldn't ruin it.

When I got to my house I ran to my room where Kim and I would be making her look beautiful for the big day. As much as I hated my situation I could not do anything to ruin their wedding, I loved them too much. When I got to my room I saw Kim standing over Emily putting cover-up on her to cover up the scars that she had from hanging out with Sam.

"Hey Leah, would you pass me the powder?" Kim said her annoyingly chipper voice.

"Hi." I said handing her the powder, "What do you want me to do?"

"Hi Leah, thank you for doing this, I know it's hard and I hate asking you to be here." Emily said noticing my arrival.

"Emily, If I couldn't handle being here I wouldn't be here." I said almost truthfully.

"Okay then... um while you are here would you please do my eye make up? You've always been the best at it and I really want to look good."

"Sure Emily anything you want, I mean it's your day!!"

"Thanks, I think you should do that last because I might cry, but till then you can go run or whatever you want to do." Emily sniffled out.

"Okay. Bye." I said vacantly.

"So Leah is free to go for the next hour when she comes back she is doing eye make up, and I'm putting extensions in her hair." Kim said to no one in particular.

I ran down the stairs and out the back door, and behind a bush so I could take of my clothes and phase into wolf form. A surge of heat flowed through my veins as I suddenly started shaking. I was now in wolf form. I hopped the fence and started running surprisingly with no one in my mind. It was exceptionally quiet and calm without guys in my head. I ran and ran some more until I was at the border between La Push and Forks, and then I scampered back to my house. I went behind the bush and phased back to my human form. I was in only in my underwear when I heard Jake saunter into the yard.

"Crap Jake!!" I yelled turning around to pull my dress up. Once it was around me I turned around, red with anger and embarrassment. "Please give me some warning before you sneak up on me!!"

"How bout you give me some warning when you are going to change behind a bush? Are you trying to wreck the wedding?" Jake said in a joking tone while helping me zip up the back of my dress.

"It doesn't work that way." I said laughing at how he thought this would happen again. "This was interesting; I have to go help the blushing bride get ready for her groom."

"Wait Leah, I know this is hard on you and so does Sam, that's why wanted to ask if I could have the honor of being your date?" Jake said nonchalantly.

"You know what? I'd love to have you as my date, the best man and the maid of honor, how original." I answered in the sexiest voice I could possible, the voice I used to use when I was with Sam.

"I hope Nessie doesn't get jealous." Jake joked.

He knew how to ruin a conversation...I can give him that.

"I've got to go! See you!" I yelled running through the door up the stairs and into my room just to see Emily looking more radiant than ever.

"You are late Leah, don't mess this up for her, just help her with the eye makeup." Kim yelled at me as I walked through the door.

"KIM SHUT UP!! It's not my fault Jacob caught me changing, and struck up a conversation! WHY DOES EVERYONE SUSPECT I'M TRYING TO RUIN THEIR WEDDING, I LOVE EMILY LIKE THE SISTER I NEVER HAD, AND SAM LIKE A BROTHER IN LAW!!" I felt a tremor of heat move up my spine, I calmed before I could burst out of the dress. I looked up to see Emily shocked and Kim eyes all glassy and wet "Sorry Kim I didn't mean to lose my temper." Kim whimpered.

"I'll get right on the eye make up."

Kim walked into the bathroom quietly, the look on her face sad, but forgiving. She knew I couldn't control my temper. She was used to us freaky wolves. I started Emily's make up doing a smoky eye to match the black bow that sat on the back of her dress. She sat quietly for a while, then she started on the subject I was afraid of, _Samuel Uley_.

"Do you only love him as the 'Brother in-law' he is going to be, or as the man you love who broke your heart?" She spat out

"I honestly don't love him anymore, I long that it was still two years ago and he still loved me, but he doesn't so I'm over it." I replied.

"He still loves you, Every time he kisses me I know he only thinks of you."

"No, he is meant to be with you, if he loved me he would have chosen me, but he didn't so don't think he loves me. He pities me. Trust me I've been in his head before."

She was quiet after that. I finished just as Kim walked in with her dress on, makeup on, and hair done. She was holding extensions in one hand; I knew I was in trouble.

"Leah, do u want your hair in an up do or down?" she asked

"Whichever one takes less work?" I said lazily as she stated clipping and pinning in a haze.

When she allowed me to look in the mirror again, my midnight black hair ran down perfectly straight to my hips, with my overgrown bangs pinned back.

Emily was perfectly bridal when we escorted her downstairs to be accompanied down the aisle by her father. The look on Sam's face was pure joy, they were getting married and no one had the right to stop their hopes and dreams. I wouldn't do anything to ruin this contrary to everyone's thoughts; I just wished it was me up there instead of Emily. Inside of me the jealousy was building.

They said their vows.

"Sam Uley, you may now kiss your wife." said Old Quil.

They kissed and all was well, their reception hall was beautiful, I would know because I organized it. All those white and pink streamers, and rose petals, all those table decorations all of those pretty center pieces, they took my dedication and time. I had given her a dream wedding. The anger inside of me was building.

"Leah Clearwater, if we are going to pull off this whole wedding date thing we need to be seen together." Jacob Black whispered in my ear.

"Why, hello Jake," I said turning around and putting my arms around his neck as the first song began to play.

"Well I didn't know that you were one for dancing, Leah."

"There are many things you don't know about me, Jacob."

"Like what?"

"Like I used to do Ballet, Jazz, and Modern Dance, It was how I used to get my anger out, but after my transformation I couldn't do it because of the amount of pressure it used put on me, I would phase in my Pointe shoes! Can you imagine that, a wolf en Pointe!?"

"Tell me something else."

"I always cry when I watch 'The Notebook'."

"Confession: I cried when I watched it with Rachel."

"Oh Wow."

It was time for the Sam and Emily's first dance as husband and wife. They danced to "How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rhymes. That was our song when we were a couple. It was getting to be too much for me, I had to walk away now before I did something I would regret. I pried myself out of Jacob's strong grip around my waist and started for the back door. I was half way out of the door when I noticed footsteps behind me, Jacob was behind me. We stood outside in the darkness.

"Leah! Are you ok?" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Go inside and enjoy the party. I need to be alone." I yelled as I walked to the bush he had caught me in earlier.

I phased right out of my dress, ripping it to shreds. I ran and ran and ran. I wasn't very far into the forest before I heard hunters who most likely had guns. Even though I could heal, I didn't enjoy the idea of being shot, so began to turn around, which brought me snout to snout with the wolf form of Jacob Black who was apparently stalking me to see if I was ok.

_Leah! look out behind--!_ He thought.

Before he could finish his thought, I had collapsed on the muddy ground of the forest with a gun shot wound in my torso.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! More Soon!


	2. A la Maison de Cullen

**A/N: Hey party people! I'm sorry for the wait, my computer crashed and I am a terrible person for not updating sooner, but here is the second chapter, thank you readers. Thank you reviewers! READ ON!!**

Chapter 2- A la maison de Cullen

I fell to my knees clutching my side in pain. I was phasing to my human form involuntarily. The embarrassment of Jacob Black seeing me naked was blocked out by the excruciating pain of the gunshot wound in my side healing without spitting the bullet out. Something was definitely wrong with me. Before I knew it Jacob had phased back into his human form, pulled on his pants, wrapped his shirt around me and was picking me up. Then he started towards the Cullen mansion.

"Leah, are you okay??" he asked. When I didn't answer he started running faster, and yelling, "You'll be ok, Leah everything is going to be okay!" I was actually more than okay there in his arms I felt perfect.

When we got to the Cullen mansion Edward and Carlisle were already outside waiting. I guess Edward had heard us coming.

"Gunshot wound?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, the bullet is still in her, somewhere in this area," Jacob said pointing to the blood stain on the shirt. "But I'm pretty sure the skin around it has healed."

"Oh, well that's not a good thing. Edward can you get my medical bag, the one with the scalpel in it?"

Edward shot up the stairs.

"S-scalpel?!" I said in immense alarm and by that time Edward was back.

"Yes, Sorry Leah but I need to make an incision so that I can get the bullet out." Carlisle said.

Jacob had started moving again, this time into the house and up the stairs into a room with bright lights and a gurney. He set me down on the gurney. Why? Why was he saving me? Why wouldn't he let me just die? He didn't have any reason to let me live, and I had no reason to live. Other than Seth, and maybe Jacob, with his midnight black hair, and his muscular chest—Wait! What was I saying, he is my alpha and he has Renesmee.

"Leah, don't worry about the scalpel." Jacob said as Carlisle left the room to get some bandages.

"But the last time I went under the knife, was when I was twelve and I got my tonsils taken out, Jake don't let them cut me, please don't let them." God, I sounded more whiney and annoying than usual. I felt oddly vulnerable at this moment; maybe it was Sam and Emily's wedding, or the fact that there was a bullet lodged in my side, though the fact that I was completely naked under the dress shirt and everyone in the room was male.

"Leah, in order to feel better you need to let the doctor make the incision, I let him cut me open last year after the incident with the newborns and look I'm as good as new, don't worry Lee."

"I'm so sorry! Last year with the newborns, it was all my fault if I hadn't had gotten cocky you wouldn't have been in that condition. You saved my life and now I'm laying on this gurney complaining that I have to get one incision. I feel terrible; I'm a terrible, ungrateful bi--." Wait was this me talking, what happened to the overly emotional, bitchy, harpy, girl I knew and embodied. And now I was being cut off what the heck!

"Lee, you aren't a terrible, ungrateful, bitch. Calm down, if your blood pressure goes up you'll start bleeding again." Jacob said at the very moment Edward Cullen walked into the room, with a hospital gown. Yes a hospital gown, the kind that is open in the back. The kind that are one size fits all and I could fit another person in…Maybe if the other person in the hospital gown was Jake— again with the dirty thoughts.

"Leah, if you could please put this on." Edward said handing Jacob the hospital gown, then leaving the room.

"Oh my God Leah you are going to love this." Jacob said unfolding the gown and laughing.

"What?"

"It's open backed."

"Well I knew that much, hey Jacob don't look at all this," I said pointing to my body, "when I get up, unless you want to die." 1

"Can you even get up?"

"I'm not sure that I can." I said, while putting my arm under me and pushing up and holding the white dress shirt up. My attempt failed. "I don't think I can get up Jake."

"Then I guess I have to help, right?"

"Just, put the hospital gown on me over the dress shirt, and no lewd thoughts." **(A/N: the dress shirt is kind of draped over her midsection and everything that counts.)**

He put my already lifted arms through the arm holes, and then pulled the hospital gown on to me. Then he put one hand under my back and pulled me up so he could tie all three knots and pull gown back down. His touch was cold to my skin. He put me back down on to the gurney.

"Thanks Jakey." Ok…. Did I really use that awkward nickname?

"Anytime Lee-Lee." He got his payback… fine.

Carlisle Cullen entered the room after an awkward pause; He was wearing scrubs and a tight cap on his head to keep his hair from falling that is if vampire's hair could fall. He was holding a bag full of sharp looking things that could cause a lot of pain. Edward was behind him holding an IV pouch and its roll-y thingy. He started setting the IV up and put a tube with a needle on the end. Carlisle then came forward.

"Leah, I'm going to have to put this needle into your hand, you may feel some pressure, nothing that Jacob's distraction can not cure." Carlisle said.

I looked at Jacob who had a knowing look on his face. I knew what Carlisle about to do, so I just continued to look at Jacob's sculpted chest. I heard Edward chortle in the background.

"So come here often?" Jacob joked.

"Yeah Jake, I come here all the time." I replied sarcastically, while Carlisle stabbed me with a needle. "Shit!"

"Okay, Leah you'll be out cold in about ten minutes." Carlisle said, and left the room. He obviously wanted to do something productive with the next ten minutes. Edward on the other hand stayed for less than one minute just to tell me one last thing.

"Don't worry Leah, I won't tell Jacob what you were thinking." Edward said, knowing that this would bug me, and make Jake curious. "And Jake I won't tell Leah what you were thinking either."

_I hate you too Edward. _ I thought really loudly. He chortled and left the room. Leaving me curious about what Jacob had thought about me.

"What was Edward talking about, Lee?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I looked up at him, right in the eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll never know will we?" he said coolly as he looked out the window.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will, Lee."

With that I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: Reviews are happy make for a happy and more constantly updating author.**


	3. Chirurgie

**A/N: Sorry, I needed to do a little Bella bashing in this chapter. For those of you who love Bella, I'm sorry. To the people who have reviewed, THANK YOU. I shall give you all cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did there'd be more werewolves, and Leah + Jake.**

**Chapter 3 – Chirurgie **

_Flash back_

"_Don't worry Leah, I won't tell Jacob what you were thinking." Edward said, knowing that this would bug me, and make Jake curious. "And Jake I won't tell Leah what you were thinking either."_

_End of Flashback_

**JPOV**

What did Edward mean 'What Leah was thinking.' I thought I was the only lewd one in this room. But now Leah was curious about what I was thinking, and I'm curious of what she was thinking of.

_I hate you Edward. _ I thought really loudly. He laughed and left the room after winking. He really wanted me to get away from his daughter, and honestly I wouldn't mind not having to deal with the little brat. She treated me like I was a piece of garbage on the street one minute, the next I was her best friend in the world and I didn't really like that.

If Leah found out what I was thinking, well she'd kill me several times over, and then kick me in my grave.

_Flashback:_

I put her already lifted arms through the arm holes, and then pulled the hospital gown on to her, I put one hand under her back and pulled her up so that I could tie all three knots and pull gown back down. She felt alarmingly warm to me. I put her back down onto the gurney. _I wish she would sigh my name, wake up next to me everyday, wear my T-shirts in the morning, that I could make her breakfast in bed— Wait she is my beta I can't think these things about her, but what if I made her my Alpha-Female. Is there such a thing?_

_End of Flashback:_

"What was Edward talking about, Lee?" I asked

"I was wondering the same thing." She looked me right in the eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll never know…" I said as I looked out the window.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will, Lee."

With that she fell into a numb sleep. Carlisle was soon in the room and hovering over her and doing surgical preparation stuff. I left the room to find Edward. I walked around the house until I found Edward sitting on the couch in their living room with Bella in his lap. Apparently they were talking about their _plans_ for later. _Edward, can we talk?_ I thought. He picked Bella up and put her down on the couch next to him so he could get up.

"What! But Eddy-Weddy!" Bella almost screamed. A year ago Bella wouldn't have said something so desperate.

"I'll be right back Bella; I just have to talk to Jake." Edward said to her soothingly.

"Don't go Eddy-kins!" She said in another desperate begging voice. What did I ever see in this whiney bitch? She has eons to spend with her husband, and I want to talk to him for one second she gets all possessive.

"Bella, I'm only going to the backyard. You'll probably still be able to hear us, what with your new vampire skills." Edward said while slowly backing out of the room.

"Okay!" Bella replied, as a stupid grin took over her face.

We walked to their vast back yard, which was muddy from the rain that came everyday. It was dark outside, and I figured that the reception was probably over, without a toast from the maid of honor, Leah, or the best man, me.

"Jake I don't have all night, to speak to you. I have better things to do." He said.

"It's about Renesmee so I'll make it quick." I said. "You guys think I love her right, and that's true, but you guys don't understand that by love I mean like a little sister. I don't want her as anything more than a sister, and I need you to get Bella to understand that."

"I already knew that, I see the way you look at Leah, I know you'd rather be with her than Nessie, but you are tied to Nessie. I understand that." He replied

"Will you make Bella believe that?"

"I'll try." He started to walk away from me, into the house.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Yes, Dog?"

"What was Leah thinking?"

"Ask her yourself." He chuckled and walked into the house.

I concentrated and soon felt the painful sensation of skin tearing, fur growing, and bones morphing. I was a wolf again. I ran toward The Clearwater house where the ceremony was held.

When I got to the Clearwater house I saw Seth sweeping rice off the ground where the wedding ceremony had taken place. Then I phased.

"Jake, where is Leah, she is supposed to be helping me clean up. God she is such a brat sometimes, leaving me to clean the whole mess by my self." Seth bitched.

"Seth..." I said

"You know what I don't even care anymore, she can go die if she wants to. She can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Don't say that about your sister Seth."

"Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't."

"She got shot during the reception."

"What?"

"She is at the Cullen house getting right now."

"Holy Shit, Jake what happened?"

"She was really pissed during Emily, and Sam's first dance as husband and wife, so she ran out, phased, and ran into some hunters."

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She is a fighter. Don't worry. Now can you show me her room?"

"Why?"

"Cause I said I'd be their when she wakes up, and I'm pretty sure she'd like some clothes."

"Oh, Okay."

He led me up the stairs to where I presumed Leah's room was and then left. I looked through her drawers to find something that would be comfortable. I finally found a yellow T-shirt with the words "Girls think with their mind, boys think with something different," written on it, and a pair of yellow cotton shorts with white trim. I then walked down the stairs, just to see Sue at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Jacob, why are you here… with Leah's clothes." She asked like any concerned mother should.

"Sue, promise you're going to stay calm after I tell you this." I said

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me what happened."

"She got shot during the reception." Her curious face contorted in pain.

"What?"

"She is at the Cullen house getting right now."

"Jacob what happened?"

"She was really upset during Emily, and Sam's first dance as husband and wife, so she ran out, phased, and ran into some hunters."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be, I have to go to the Cullen house before she wakes up."

"Okay Jake, we'll come too."

"No Sue, I'll bring her back here."

"Okay, we'll be waiting here."

I left for the backyard where took off my pants and tied them along with Leah's clothes onto my leg, then I phased into my wolf form. I ran to my own house, where Billy was waiting. I phased, put on my clothes and walked towards Billy.

"Hey kiddo, I heard you went through a lot tonight, Sue called me. How is Leah?" Billy said as I came into earshot.

"She'll be fine. Now I have to go to her." I said approaching the Rabbit® and opening its door.

"Okay, keep her safe."

"That's my full intent."

Billy was the only one who knew I loved Leah. I got in the car, put Leah's clothes down, and drove towards the Cullen mansion.

When I got to the Cullen mansion I headed straight through the door and into the room where Leah lay. I saw Carlisle on my way their.

"Carlisle how is she?" I asked

"She's recovering quite nicely. She'll be awake soon."

"That's good, can I go in?"

"Yes, of course."

I entered the room just to see Leah lying their all fragile and calm. I had never seen her so serene before. She even looked kind of helpless. Her eyelids started to flutter.

"Leah?" I asked impatient to see her awake.

She replied with a groan.

"Are you okay Lee?"

"Jacob, you kept your promise." She said weakly and reached to touch my hand.

**A/N: Review please, pretty please, with sugar on top.**


	4. Recoverment

**A/N: I know you guys love the French chapter names. Thank you, reviewers. I'm writing as fast as I can, I've been sick, sorry. Feedback is appreciated. If you hate this whole fan fiction and despise me for writing such crap, tell me, I'll reply with some hate mail. **

**Disclaimer: This is me for the forth time, not owning Twilight, Time of Dying (Three Days Grace) or Sorrow (Flyleaf)**

**Chapter 4 – Recouvrement**

I woke up to the sound of Jacob's voice calling my name repeatedly. It felt like I was in heaven, except the piercing pain in my side. He continued to call my name, and I decided to let him know I was alive. I was surprised he had kept his promise. I opened my eyes and tried to move, my injury still hurt, causing me to groan.

"Are you okay Lee?" he asked

"Jacob, you kept your promise." I said and weakly reached to touch his hand.

His face's usual glow was masked in concern as my hand touched his. He felt unusually warm to me this time. He held my hand with his gently as possible, the way he used to hold formerly breakable Bella.

"Leah, I could never break a promise I made to you." He said in his deep voice. "You scared me half to death with your groaning."

"Was I really groaning in my sleep?" I said I alarm. I only groaned in my sleep when something was wrong.

_On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

"Well you were! I thought that you were going to die."

"Well I'm not dead yet, much to your dismay."

"Leah, I'd never wish you dead, or injured. On that note, how are you?"

"It hurts a little but I'll get through it." I lied though my teeth. It actually hurt like a bitch.

On that note Carlisle came into the room shadowed by Edward, the mind reading vampire. Carlisle was holding a clipboard, no doubt with all my medical history on it.

"Leah, how are you holding up?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Fit as a fiddle." I lied.

"If by 'fit as a fiddle' she means in serious pain, yes she's fit as a fiddle." Edward gave me away. _Thanks Vamp! _

"Leah, if you lie you'll never get better." All three of them said in unison.

"What if I don't want to get better?" I said. Jacob's grip tightened on my hand, and his facial expression changed from concern to frustration with a hint of love.

"Lee, don't talk like that." Jacob said. "I couldn't survive without you here." Wait what was he saying, he hated me! Just a couple months ago he wanted me to die, and rot in hell, and now he was saying how he couldn't survive without me! As a plus he also had Nessie. I desperately wanted to be in his arms at all times, but I didn't know that the feelings I had would be returned.

"Jake, I—…" A throbbing pain from my side cut me off. Jacob's face became concerned again.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
in my time of dying

"What's wrong with her doc?" Jake asked Doctor Dracula.

"It seems that her body is rejecting the medication I gave her, and because the medicine isn't being absorbed she's not healing." Dr. Dracula replied. **(A/N: I am no physician [though I aspire to be], so this is completely made up.) **

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

"Can't you do something?" Jacob said as I groaned and started beating my leg against gurney, out of pain. "Leah?" I felt some thick liquid at back of my throat, it tasked like salt, and iron oxide…. It was blood! It made its way up my throat into my mouth, I couldn't breath it was blocking my air passages. I started coughing trying to get oxygen to my lungs, but that only made the blood come out of my mouth making my "not okay-ness" more obvious.

_  
I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

"She is coughing up blood!" Edward said to Carlisle, who was standing there in shock.

"I noticed, my dear young son, I don't know what to…. well do. I need the blue, super heal pills Edward!" Carlisle said. With that Edward left to get the pills, and came back in flash.

"HURRY UP DOC!" Jacob yelled to Carlisle.

Ignoring Jacob, Carlisle took two pills from the little prescription bottle. "Leah, you need to swallow the pills I put in your mouth, okay?" When I gave a small cough of agreement, and spurted blood everywhere Carlisle put the pills into my mouth, and I swallowed. When I continued to bleed Carlisle was even more distressed. "We need a blood donor; she is losing too much blood."

"I'll do it; I'll give her my blood." Jacob said

"No!" I gurgled from behind the blood

"Lee, we have to do this so you live."

"Then just let me die." I said, meaning it.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Jacob said.

For the next five to ten minutes the blood persisted to flow out of my mouth, I stopped closing my mouth and just let the blood flow from the corners. They hooked Jacob up to an IV and put him on a gurney as is a custom for patients getting more than a test tube of blood drawn. They hooked us up to a transfusion machine, and I began to get sleepy. I felt Jacob fall asleep next to me, so I let myself sleep.

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

When I woke up I was no longer in a hospital gown, or in the Cullen house, in a gurney. I was in yellow cotton shorts, and a yellow T shirt, and I was lying on the Black's couch. I put my hands on either side of me and tried to push up, inflicting pain upon myself. Jacob black entered the room.

"Your, awake!" he said relieved, and then saw my face, all contorted in pain and what not. "You tried to get up…" It wasn't a question. He then put his arms around me ever so lightly, and pulled me up to a sitting position before letting go.

"Thanks, Jake." I said sincerely. "For everything, saving me, donating blood, caring, and bringing me back to La Push."

"Lee, you don't need to thank me."

"Um considering what you did for me yes I do, a simple 'You are welcome' would stop me from annoying you to death."

"You're welcome."

"I changed my mind, I have another annoying question."

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?!"

"Why did you save my life?"

"Leah, I love you."

**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS!!! ((thank you reviewers, you make this all worth it))**


	5. Quoi?

**A/N: My French teacher is a crazy lady. (Thanks to guys for the feedback.) **

**I am so sorry for not writing in a while, I didn't ditch you, my life has just been a little hectic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight.**

**Chapter 5 – Quoi?!?!?!?!?**

"What!" I yelled incredulously, "Jacob take that back, and don't lie to me."

"Leah, I love you, I'd do anything for you, and I think I proved that last night."**(A/N: that sounded a little DIRTY!!) **He said obviously taken aback. _Jacob I love you too._

"I know you love me, but you don't _love_ me. You _love_ Renesmee."

"Renesmee was forced upon me by nature."

"You love her!"

"I love her like a little sister." _it feels like the truth_

"Right…!!"

"I swear to god, Leah…" _I think I'll tell him._

"Jacob, I like you…. But I don't want my heart broken."

"WAIT! What?" _is this rejection?_

"Yes, Jacob I like you!"

"But…huh! I thought you hated me…!"

"I don't"

"Yes! This is great, I thought this was set up for failure, but if you…"

"Jacob, did you hear the second part of my statement? I don't want to have my heart broken, which means I can't be with you, because you are destined to be with Renesmee, and when you guys are together _I_ wouldbe alone, _my _heart would be broken."

"What if I said I could break the imprint?"

"You can't, didn't Sam try to break the imprint? Didn't he fail?"

"Sam didn't have the motivation I do."

"You have the same motivation… _me…_ same person, you can't break the imprint"

He sat down on the edge of the couch as I painfully tried to bring my knees into my chest to make room for him.

"Lee, there is a way to break the imprint, I went to the Library and found a book on Ancient Quilette Mythology, and it had a section on Imprinting, and within that section there was a subsection Breaking The Imprint.."

"And..?"

"Please don't hurt me; I didn't come up with it…"

"I can't hurt you unless you tell me what it said, now spit it out."

"It said…erg … I can't even say it… I'll get the book you can read it yourself."

He got up and ran to his room to get the book. He came back with a leather bound book with a metal wolf on the front. He sat and the book cracked it open to a page that had a dog ear, count on Jacob Black to ruin ancient texts.

"Just stay calm when you read it, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself thrashing around."

So I started reading.

_An imprint is a sacred bond between a Shifter and a human, but sometimes a wolf doesn't appreciate the bond, and they need to break the Imprint in order to be happy. The only way to break said bond is to impregnate the one you want to be with. The bond of children hugely outweighs the imprint in all ways, thusly making said unappreciative wolf to be free of the imprint and to be with the one they love and their child._

"Not possible, not with me." I said in a quiet voice.

"Actually it is."

"How…? Magic..?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually you'll find out in a couple of weeks."

"Wait, I am back on the cycle? How? Does that mean I'm no longer wolf?"

"Actually I read in the same book about the one female wolf, she was ancient and kept under wraps. When she was ready to settle down she went…well… back on track, you cans still phase though."

"So, I can have kids?! Woo hoo!" I said trying to lift myself to celebrate.

"Whoa there chica, don't hurt yourself." He said as he leaned over me. "That's the reason you weren't healing y'know, a bitch in heat can't phase"

"I'll show you a bitch in heat" I said slapping him playfully on the arm. He caught my arm and dragged it up to his face, placing it on his cheek.

"So what do you say?"

"We'd have to speak to the Cullen family, and Renesmee first"

"Okay…"

"And we'd have to form some kind of relationship first too."

"Well obviously…"

"Just making sure you know…"

"So… We can't just get to it right now."

"No horny teenager!" I laughed pulling my hand away from his face, "We need to form a relationship first, and I am in no condition for _vigorous _exercise"

"No?" He said catching my hand and playing with it a little.

"And I may not be ready to lose my virginity."

"You are still a virgin, after all those years with Sam?"

"We never went that far."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I never went that far, if we had gotten married maybe, but it wasn't appropriate at the time, I was in high school for god's sake."

"So it would probably be a bad idea for me to…"

"Well you can't get pregnant can you…?" I mused.

"Don't tempt me Clearwater"

"Aww… But it's so much fun!!!!!!!"

He gave me my hand back, and leaned down further, putting one hand on either side of me. He cocked his head to the side and leaned down more. Our noses were touching.

"May I?" he asked

"Yes." I replied in a breathless whisper.

We kissed and it was amazing, his lips on mine, our lips, _our lips _molding together. His tongue in my mouth…. And then Billy walked in.

"Whoa kids, don't get hot and heavy on my couch, or anywhere for that matter."

**A/N: Reviews are love. Like cupcakes without the fat.**


End file.
